


Don't Look Back

by BokutosThighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crying, French Kissing, M/M, break-up, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutosThighs/pseuds/BokutosThighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As soon as you turn away don’t you dare look back.” Kenma’s mom had told him this when he was about eight years old and they were walking out of the house where they had lived with Kenma’s father all their life. He hadn’t really understood it then, all he knew is that he never saw the man he had called his father ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the prompt "As soon as you turn away don't you dare look back" from Tumblr and KuroKen came to mind so I wrote this .w. It's probably not as sad as I wanted it to be but hopefully it's still okay ^^;

“As soon as you turn away don’t you dare look back.” Kenma’s mom had told him this when he was about eight years old and they were walking out of the house where they had lived with Kenma’s father all their life. He hadn’t really understood it then, all he knew is that he never saw the man he had called his father ever again. 

Walking through the snow to Kuroo’s house, he recalled the memory of the tears falling from his mother’s eyes that night and the helplessness he felt when he tried to comfort her. He don’t know why he suddenly remembered it but he kept walking after taking a moment to take a sad look at the sky. His mother had passed away, turning to alcohol after the divorce and getting into a car crash one night when he was just ten. He was eighteen now and he lived with his grandmother, but he still missed his mom from time to time. 

‘Lighten up. You get to see Kuroo today.’ He reminded himself sternly, as he continued down the snowy road that led to the nearest train station. 

When he got to the station he had to weave through the wave of people just to order his ticket. ‘I guess it’s expected to be crowded when people are trying to get home since it’s supposed to snow a few more inches tonight.’ He thought, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he walked onto the train. He looked around for a seat before noticing a certain orange-haired boy. 

“Hey Kenma!” The younger called out, patting the spot beside him. Kenma weaved over to him, grateful for the seat. “Hey Shouyou. Are you going to Kageyama’s?” 

“Yup! Oh, but it’s a surprise so don’t tell him!” Hinata chirped out with a slightly panicked expression. Kenma got an uncharacteristically smug expression as he turned his phone on and turned to Kageyama’s contact. 

“No! Kenma you can’t!” Hinata screeched, earning a strange look from all the people on the train as he struggled to get Kenma’s phone away from him. The blonde only chuckled as he watched Hinata turn away from him and start to pout. He pocketed his phone earning Hinata’s attention again. They made small talk while both waited for their stops. 

“Bye Kenma!” The younger yelled out, waving wildly while Kenma exited the train. That chance encounter with his friend raised his spirits so with new-found positivity, he pulled up his scarf and walked the short distance to Kuroo’s house. 

When he got there he stopped at the door to catch his breath before raising his hand to turn the doorknob since Kuroo said he’d leave it unlocked for him. But before his hand could grasp the cold, metal knob, a low moan cut through the wall, catching his attention. His whole body froze, unable to move as he tried to register what he had just heard. 

Holding a breath, he looked into the window that was placed next to the door, much like many of the other houses on the street. He felt a wave of nausea come over him as his eyes stayed frozen to the spot. Kuroo was on the love seat in the middle of the room with a girl pinned under him. A girl. Kenma just stared, unable to move as he watched Kuroo’s tongue enter the girls’ mouth as he moved his knee between the girls’ thighs. 

Kenma’s vision started to blur as his eyes began to water. Why would Kuroo call him over today if he was just going to be with someone else? Why hadn’t he noticed that Kuroo was cheating on him? They had promised at the beginning of their relationship that if they weren’t happy they would just go back to break it off. Kenma felt anger begin to flow through his veins as he watched Kuroo start to lift the girls’ shirt, their mouths still connected. 

He slammed the door open, causing the two on the couch to look up in surprise. 

“Kitten!” Kuroo yelled out, shocked at his boyfriend’s arrival. He stood off the couch and began to walk toward him when Kenma let out a growled “How could you?” The raven-haired stopped at that. 

Kenma marched toward him and grabbed his collar in his clenched fist. “You said we would break it off if we were unhappy! You promised!” Kuroo remained silent, his head lowered as he mumbled out “I-I’m so sorry, Kenma.”

Kenma felt his heart break at that while tears began to fall out of his eyes. “Whatever. We’re done.” He choked out between whimpers. Kuroo raised his head at that, a fearful expression covering his usual lazy smirk. “Kitten, no. Please, don’t leave me. I can’t live without you. Please. Please, Kenma, don’t do this to me.” By now Kuroo was sobbing as well, tears falling from his eyes as he watched Kenma release his collar and step back.

Biting his lip tightly at the sight of his boyfriend crying, Kenma started to shake as silent sobs ripped from his throat. Rubbing at his eyes fiercely the blonde answered “You have her, you don’t need me anymore.” As more tears fell from his eyes as he pictured the girl and Kuroo together, he began to shake more as he backed away toward the door. Kuroo’s eyes widened as he realized Kenma’s plan. Giving one more angry glare at the girl who was still seated on the couch, Kenma ran out the door. 

He heard shouts of his name echoing behind him from Kuroo but he just kept running, a million things going through his head. He started to slow, his sobs making it hard to breathe, when he reached a small park that was down the road from Kuroo’s house. He fell to his knees shaking, as loud sobs ripped from his throat. He felt tears streaming down his face and onto his pants while the snow started to cause his pants to become wet. He became silent when the memory of walking away from his home with his mom flashed through his mind. 

‘Why are people like this, Mom?’ He thought, looking up at the sky as he grit his teeth, trying to stop the sobs. He shakily rose to his feet, stiffening when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. 

“Kenma, please, I’m so sorry. I was stupid, just please don’t leave me.” Kuroo begged, sobs breaking his words every so often. “Please, I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” He continued, falling onto his knees, gasping as he tried to get air into his lungs. Kenma just shook his head and walked away as he heard his name coming from the other’s hoarse throat while his own tears still rolled down his cheeks.  
“As soon as you turn away don’t you dare look back.” 

Kenma didn’t even glance back as he continued walking away, leaving the other sobbing in the park. 

‘I didn’t look back, Mom.’

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda sucky but i hope you guys enjoyed it ^^;


End file.
